


Les deux lions

by Onuuki_de_Mordria



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, House Lannister, PoV Lancel Lannister, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28414986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria
Summary: Une simple précaution et tant de choses auraient put être différentes. Un autre amour, une autre fin, sera-t-elle meilleure ou pire ? Et est-ce que l'espoir a encore sa place quelque part ?
Relationships: Myrcella Baratheon/Lancel Lannister
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Les deux lions

**Les deux lions**

Il ne pensait pas mériter cet amour, pas après ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait tué son père avant d'avoir une liaison avec la femme de sa promise, sa cousine Myrcella. C'était son père qui avait organisé ce mariage suite à la mort du prince Trystan de Dorne et de son père, de la main des aspics des sables. Myrcella avait été visée elle aussi, bien entendu, mais les anti-venins de Qyburn l'avait sauvée. Bien évidemment, il avait fallu que Lancel renonce à être un moineau et changer de grand septon pour que le mariage puisse être prononcé. Cela avait été long, mais ils y étaient parvenus. 

Ils avaient quittés Port-Réal sitôt le mariage prononcé pour se réfugier au Roc, chez eux. Jaime et Ser Bronn les y avaient escortés, en passant par le Bief, avant de devoir aller combattre le Silure sous les murs de Vivesaigues. Il n'y avait pas eu de nuit de noces, Myrcella portait toujours le deuil de son précédent promis et Lancel ne le voulait pas, il ne le voulait plus. Cersei avait définitivement brisée quelque chose en lui. 

Tout les soirs ils mangeaient ensemble, avec sa mère et Janei, sa petite sœur. Son père était resté à Port-Réal pour essayer de réparer les désastres qu'avait causée Cersei, mais les lions devraient probablement abandonner le pouvoir pour un temps. 

\- Tu ne devrais pas avoir honte de ce que tu es Lancel, lui dit un soir sa tendre épouse

Il ne devrait pas avoir honte non, pourtant elle enserre son cœur depuis déjà si longtemps. Après chaque repas, il se mortifiait la peau. Et à chaque fois, elle insistait pour soigner son corps saignant et endoloris, lui répétant que son âme avait déjà dû être pardonnée par les Sept. De la part de quelqu'un d'autre, il aurait prit cela pour un parjure, mais la jeune femme avait autant souffert que lui … et elle avait commis les même péchés. Elle lui avait raconté un jour, ce qu'elle avait fait lorsqu'elle était à Dorne. Elle s'était laissée entraîner par l'une des aspics des sables et durant plusieurs semaines, elle avait entretenue une relation avec elle et deux jumelles dorniennes. Depuis, la jeune lionne se dégoûtait pour sa faiblesse. 

\- Nous avons fait les même erreurs Lancel, alors pourquoi ne pas essayer de se faire pardonner ensemble ? 

C'était lorsqu'elle lui avait dit cela, qu'il avait compris que ce mariage pouvait-être plus qu'une obligation. Il avait commencé à administrer le Roc pour le compte de son père, qui se trouvait toujours à Port-Réal. Il était moins intransigeant que son oncle Tywin, ce qui lui permit de se faire aimer de ces vassaux. On ne le craignait pas, on le respectait. Et ceux qui se montraient médisants à son égards risquaient les foudres de sa femme. 

Mais un jour, Daenerys Targaryen débarqua à Peyredragon et elle fit brûler Port-Réal par ces trois dragons. Presque toute la ville fut détruite, et la majeure partie de la population mourut dans d'atroces souffrances. Ils avaient le choix désormais : se soumettre ou subir le même sort. Pour le bien de ceux qui étaient sous leur protection, Myrcella et Lancel firent le choix de se soumettre. Et alors que la guerre faisait toujours rage contre le roi du Nord, Jon Snow, les marcheurs blancs franchirent le Mur en passant par les châteaux que la garde avait abandonné. Lancel partit alors à Winterfell et il se battit pour la victoire des vivants sur le monde des morts. Il fut blessé une seconde fois, comme à la Néra, et ne dut sa survie qu'à la présence de la prêtresse rouge de Stannis. 

Mais à peine la glace fut-elle vaincue, que le feu se déchaîna sur la forteresse des loups. Ils durent combattre une seconde fois, contre Daenerys l'Imbrulée. Lancel vit de nombreuses personnes mourir, lui-même crû plusieurs fois qu'il ne reverrait jamais sa tendre Myrcella. Mais visiblement, les Sept avaient décidés d'être miséricordieux avec lui. Lorsqu'il rentra, accompagné de quelques blessés qui souhaitaient se reconstruire retirés du monde, elle l'accueilla en l'embrassant passionnément. Le Roc était leur chez eux désormais, et ils le chérirraient autant que leur amour. 


End file.
